


Of Changes and T-Shirts

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, trans!diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Klaus has present for Diego that means way more to him than anything else.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Minor Diedora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Of Changes and T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this same fic on my Tumblr my account is @is-jus-me.

“DIEGOOO!!” A voice yelled from downstairs, Diego could recognize that annoying, high-pitched, sing-song voice anywhere, it was Klaus, who else would it be? It wasn’t like any of his other siblings were going to scream his name at 8 in the morning for no reason at all.

“What the fuck do you want?” Diego grumbled groggily into his pillow.

“It’s Christmas,” Klaus screamed bursting into Diego’s room, and pulling the blanket away from him.

“I don’t care Santa,” Diego replied, curling up into a ball.

“I know but you have to, it’s our first Christmas with Five, Vanya and Luther back,” Klaus said.

“No,”

“Eudora’s here too,” Klaus said with a cheeky grin walking out of the room.

Diego’s eyes shot open at that comment, he quickly jumped out of bed and put on the ugly sweater Allison laid out for him with some bottoms. He was very tempted to change into his usual spandex suit, but he knew that if he dared to walk out in it Allison would rumour him into changing back, so there wasn’t really a point in trying.

“Okay, I’m here,” Diego said as he entered the living room. There was a large Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, the tree wasn’t neat like the trees in other households, it was messy and looked like it was about to fall apart. The smell of mom’s gingerbread cookies floated in the air, alongside the smell of the crackling fire. Everyone was here, including Ben and Dave.

“You know I really thought you were going to miss Christmas,” Eudora said as she approached Diego and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“I still want to, but I don’t want my crazy family to scare you away,” He said, as they both sat on the couch placed around the tree.

“Okay present time,” Klaus said, as everyone started to give presents to each other. The sounds of wrapping paper being ripped echoed in the living room. Everyone was happy, with a smile plastered on their faces. Hugs and cheek kisses were given out at the present giving, laughter was heard as some of the sillier presents were opened. The house felt more alive than it had ever been in the past thirty years, something about the laughter and joy of all the siblings and loved ones changed the dull old house Reginald had created.

But even with all the laughing and cheers around Diego, he just couldn’t bring himself to be happy, sure he was smiling but it was just there to not kill everyone’s mood. It was strange to him how much things had changed in the past year, he wasn’t angry about the changes. But he just couldn’t be happy about it. It was too different, too new for him, after all, he was a creature of habit.

“Alright the last present of the day,” Klaus said, taking a bag from under the tree and putting it on his lap. “This one’s from me to Diego,” He said handing the bag to Diego.

From the lightweight of the bag, Diego could tell that it wasn’t another knife or knife-case that his other siblings gave him. It was something else.

Hesitant, Diego opened the gift bag to see a folded cloth inside. He dug his hands inside the bag and pulled it out. Letting the fabric drop, Diego realized it was a t-shirt, but not just any t-shirt, it was a Trans flag t-shirt. The colours weren’t vibrant like the colours you would see in an actual trans flag but were a more faded and dull version of the original colour making it seem like something Diego would wear.

“I know you don’t like the vibrant and bright colours of the actual trans flag, so you never wear anything related, so I thought you would like a more faded version. And I know you don’t like being flashy and telling everyone about being trans so I bought a t-shirt that you can actually wear inside your black spandex, it’s like a small part of you that you can always keep with yourself without yelling it out to the whole world,” Klaus explained, praying to god that Diego would like the gift.

“I love it,” Diego said with a smile the people in the room rarely got to saw. It was an actual smile, a genuine one.

Changes were inevitable, they could come on fast without getting noticed. And sometimes it can be hard to be happy about those changes, even when they are good. But little things and people you love can easily change the way those changes are perceived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece of work, please leave me kudos and throw me some feedback love y'all.


End file.
